Inaruna
Inaruna is the final boss of Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Koki Race, Final Boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Sid Davis is trying to use ancient magic to revive her, as she is foretold to end the world. To this end, he murdered Kyouji Kuzunoha and the protagonist. Throughout the game, there is an ancient civilization book written by Dr. Azuma that is often quoted. This book was most likely discovered by Sid. In it, it say the incident/catastrophe/destruction written in the history of the city of Hirasaka City (the setting of the game) is a lie initiated by the Yamato dynasty long time ago, during the war against Yamato and the country of Qin, which had a shamanistic matriarchy. During the war in Hirasaka's field, the Qin country was commanded by the Hata family (who may be the ancestors of the Kuzonoha family) where magic existed. But as well as magic, they also have the ability to use demons and create demons of their own. Every generation of the Hata Family could do this. The Great King of Yamato, Jimmu-Tennoh, under the guidance of the sacred bird Yatagarasu, sought to unify the land. The people of Qin refused to become a part of Yamato, and Jimmu-Tennoh declared war on the tiny country. Inaruna was unable to protect her country from the invading Yamato army, and Jimmu-Tennoh drove the demons and ogres from the land, along with arresting Inaruna. For daring to stand against Jimmu-Tennoh, she was executed. As she laid dying, she burned her anger onto the world: The sorrow she felt for the people she could not protect, the anger she felt for the people of Yamato for destroying her country, and her own self-loathing. With this occurring, her spirit did not move on, rampaging across the land of Yamato, destroying people, buildings, animals, mountains, anything that stood in her path. Only the combined forces of Yamato's most powerful were able to seal her away. A city was built atop her seal, and the guardians were appointed to watch over it. Thousands of years pass, with each passing day Inaruna's hatred of the world grows. The purpose of the guardians fade from memory. It is said she will end the city if reborn. Sid Davis finds this book, and begins his plot to resurrect her by destroying the seals which hold Inaruna back, but he also needs a vessel for her spirit to be channeled into. He finds one in the form of the last descendant of the Qin royal family: Kumiko Hatano - and the protagonist and Rei are tasked with defeating her and saving Hirasaka City. After Inaruna is defeated, she thanks the protagonist for freeing her from the unsealed hatred that consumed her and returning her sanity. Afterwards, she leaves Kumiko's body. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' First Form= |-| Second Form= Gallery Trivia *The country of Qin may be an allusion to a community of Chinese Immigrants from China who settled in Japan during the Kofun period. The royal family of the Qin was the Ying Clan (秦), read as Hata in Japanese. In fact the Hata clan of Japan claimed descent from Qin Shi Huang, whose real name was Ying Zheng. *If the Hata are indeed the ancestors of the Kuzunoha, it would explain why Tao Tie, one of the Si-Xiong (Four Fiends) of ancient Chinese lore, would be in their possession. Under this assumption, it can be speculated that each of the 4 families of the Kuzunoha would be in possession of one of the Si Xiong. **It would also explain why Kyouji Kuzunoha would be in possession of the Seven Star Sword, which Cao Cao used in his attempted assassination of Dong Zhuo at the end of the Han Dynasty. Category:Final Bosses